This invention relates to flush toilets and, more particularly, to flush toilets which employ pressurized air to aid the flushing operation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,526 and 3,720,962 provide examples of air-assisted flush toilets. These toilets typically comprise a bowl portion and a gas-tight base portion. Water is used to flush waste from the bowl, and a gas such as air is used to pressurize the base portion for conveying the waste through a waste conduit (typically a one and one-quarter inch or larger pipe) and into a waste tank located below the toilet. The air assist allows the toilets to perform the flushing operation with one to two quarts of water rather than the four to six gallons of water required for conventional toilets. As a result, the toilets may be installed on boats, trains, and other vehicles which have limited space. As such vehicles are further downsized or otherwise modified in a manner which restricts the space available for such amenities, improvements which remove restrictions on the size or location of the toilet and associated plumbing (including water and waste storage facilities) are welcome.